if you're ever in my arms again
by tinixoxdancer
Summary: my first fic ever so don't be too harsh! Set in the summer bewteeen season 4 & 5, Ashley isn't only gone for the summer, she's gone for good, Leaving an upset Craig. Will he find comfort in an old flame? And who does Paige turn to when she sees Matt kissi


Summary- set between season 4 & 5. Ashley left for england leaving an upset Craig. Will he find comfort in an old flame? When Paige sees Matt and another woman kissing after he's supposed to be gone for the summer who does she turn to for comfort?

Chapter 1- Almost Paradise

Shooting for "Jay and Silent Bob go canadian, eh" just ended. there was a party going on to celebrate the end of filimg. there was music playing and people were saying good-byes. Caitlin walks over to the gym doors waves to Joey and then she's gone. Manny and Emma are talking about girl stuff when Manny notices Craig standing in the corner. They lock eyes and Manny then turns away continuing her conversation with Emma.

"I'll be right back" Manny says to her best friend without really looking at her.

Manny walks across the gym to talk to Craig. he looked distant and upset. She knew she probally wasn't the first person he wanted to talk to, espically after the abortion.

"Hey. How are you?" Manny said to Craig.

He just looked at her. He didnt need to say anything. she knew form the look of hurt in his eyes that Ashley was gone for the summer.

Finally he spoke "She's not coming back. She called last night. She's staying." his eyes started to fill up with tears.

"Craig, it's going to be okay. Everything will be alright in the end, if it's not alri..." manny said

Craig cut her off. "Then why has nothing turned out okay Manny? I lose everything I care about. I lost Ash, again. This time she's gone for good. I lost my mom and my dad. I lost my baby..."

Manny cringed when he said that. she still felt guilty about having the abortion.

"But I also lost you." craig continued

Manny was stunned. she couldnt believe what she had just heard.

"Craig.." Manny started

"No, let me finish." Craig continued "Manny, I..I ruin everything. I ruined us because I was selfish and wanted a new guitar so I stayed with Ash and then I lost both of you. I got back with Ash this year because I was still upset with you for having the abortion..." he trailed off

_Almost Paradise _started playing.

"hey um, you wanna dance? No strings, promise this time" Manny interupted.

"Yea, let's dance."

They danced in silence just listening to the song.

_i thought that dreams belonged to other men_

_cuz each time I got close they'd fall apart again_

_i feared my heart would beat in secrecy_

_i faced the nights alone Oh how could i have known_

_that all my life i only needed you_

Craig looked at Manny and realized what it was about her that made him crazy. She was his first everything and more...

_oooh almost paradise we're knocking on heavens door_

_almost paradise how could we ask for more?_

_i swear that i can see forever in your eyes_

_paradise_

Manny looked up and met Craig's eyes.

_It seems like perfect love is so hard to find_

_i'd almost given up, you must have read my mind_

_and all these dreams i saved for a rainy day_

_they're finally coming true, i'll share them all with you_

_cause now we hold the future in our hands_

"What are you looking at?" Manny asked

_oooh almost paradise we're knocking on heavens door_

_almost paradise how could we ask for more?_

_i swear that i can see forever in your eyes_

_paradise_

"Manny I'm sorry for what I said to you earlier this year."

"Craig, it's fine."

"No it's not I realize now that I don't want Ash. I only want you. That's how I've wanted it since grade 10 and how I want it to be forever."

_and in your arms salvation's not so far away_

_its getting closer, closer every day_

Craig leaned in and kissed Manny. It was filled with so much love and passion that neither of them have felt in a kiss in a long time.

_almost paradise we're knocking on heavens door_

_almost paradise how could we ask for more?_

_i swear that i can see forever in your eyes_

_paradise_

_paradise_

_paradise_

**Ok, so I know it kinda sucks but it's my very first one ever so dont be to mean! Please review!**


End file.
